


A Birthday From Years Past

by starspawnedwarlock



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspawnedwarlock/pseuds/starspawnedwarlock
Summary: Konan realises it's Yahiko's birthday, and attempts to put together a suitable gift.
Relationships: Konan/Yahiko (Naruto)
Kudos: 18





	A Birthday From Years Past

Konan rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she rose from the bed in her room. Looking around, she took a few deep breaths. Her room wasn't all that big, just a small corner of the concrete building that was the Akatsuki base. Although she was lucky to have her own. All the regular members were sharing rooms with eight in each, while Nagato and Yahiko shared one between themselves. 

She chuckled as she remembered the reason for this, getting up from the bed to get changed, and put on her cloak. Since there were only two small rooms, Nagato had suggested that Yahiko get his own, as the leader, but Yahiko declined, displaying an air of chivalry as he declared that a lady should have her own room, and not have to share one with the stench of teenage boys. She thought it was a bit unnecessary, but she wasn't going to complain.

After setting her hair right, and developing a piece of paper into a flower with just a few delicate movements of her fingers, she left the room through the rather heavy metal door. She walked through the long and gloomy corridor that led to her room, before eventually reaching the mess hall. 

She heard some whispers as she approached, seeing many of the Akatsuki members huddled around one table.

"Something.... Birthday..." She caught, and raised an eyebrow.

One of the members looked up at her, and his face lit up. He waved her over, and space was made to accommodate her in the circle. One of them addressed her.

"Glad you could make it, Konan! We were going to wake you up, but Yahiko has strictly forbade us from even going near your room so..."

Konan narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Something about a lady needing her space and beauty sleep." Another member answered.

Konan had to fight to keep back a laugh or even a smirk at that. Yahiko's over compensation for her gender was hilarious at times, but cracking in the face of them would take away the benefits she had gotten. "How true." She answered after only a small delay. "Now what do you need me for?"

The various members shared glances between each other, before all nodding and turning back to her. A single member spoke to her. Their odd ability to decide who should speak without saying anything was slightly unnerving.

"We just found out it's Yahiko's birthday today, and we need to think of a surprise for him."

Konan thought for a moment. She had lost track of the last few days, having been exceedingly busy (the reason for her sleep-in), but she supposed now, counting the days, it added up. 

"Where is Yahiko now? I trust you are not having this conversation where he can so easily hear it?"

They all shook their heads. "We had Nagato draw him away from the base for a while."

"Then why are we whispering?"

They all looked at each other again, deep in thought.

She nodded and stood. "Well good luck to you on coming up with something, I'm sure you will do brilliantly." 

They all looked confused and desperate for a moment, panicked faces in front of her. "Wait, Konan! We need your help!"

"By the divine." She grinned. "If over a dozen of you can't pull together a surprise for Yahiko then how on earth do you expect to be relied on to bring peace." 

They thankfully relented, and Konan turned to head back to her room. She herself needed to put together something for Yahiko after all.

Sitting herself back down on her bed, she began to plan what to do. She would probably have an idea in a matter of minutes, and only a few more would be needed to enact such plans.

An hour later Konan was still staring forward, unable to come up with something. A bouquet of paper flowers was too predictable. A simple painting was too bland. But they were the only two ideas she could come up with. She didn't have time to go searching for a gift to buy.

She had two origami shuriken floating near her hand, chakra infused within them to make then hard as metal, as she thought. It was getting extraordinarily frustrating. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Konan looked up to see Nagato awkwardly walking in. He began to speak.

"Yahiko is-"

"Shit!" Konan swore. She racked through her brains for more ideas even more intensely than before. "Go distract him some mo-"

"He's coming. He wants to see you."

Konan sighed, and let her shuriken fall from the air, before rising. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She supposed sometimes these things couldn't be helped. But she was endlessly disappointed nonetheless.

The red haired boy lingered at the door for a moment longer, and said something just as he was interrupted. "Also hap-"

"Nagato! What did I say about a woman needing her space? Don't go peeping in on people!" Nagato bowed out and Konan heard Yahiko half-jokingly berating him from the hall.

After a few moments, there was another knock on the door. "Konan, would you come and meet me on the balcony, please?"

Konan responded. "Which one?"

There was a pause, before a hearty chuckle. "Good point. Mine, perhaps?"

"Would Nagato approve of such a violation of his room? After all, a man needs his private space." 

There was an even louder laugh. "Well then I believe I'm a little stumped." She heard through the metal.

She smiled and shook her head. "Get in here."

"If you insist." Yahiko said, opening the door so quickly that something told her she really didn't need to insist at all. 

She rose from her bed once more, and headed out to her own balcony, sheltered from the neverending rain by a small concrete roof above her. After a few seconds she was joined by Yahiko. She looked up to him, as he stood a few inches taller than her.

"So..." He began.

"So." Konan retaliated, holding back a grin as she watched him get just a little bit more awkward, bringing up an arm to lean against the wall.

"Well, I suppose today is a little bit of a special day..." He finally got a sentence out, and Konan felt a pang of regret knowing she was going to have to tell him she forgot. "For me..." He paused, and Konan just couldn't bare it anymore.

"I forgot... I'm sorry, Yahiko." She bowed her head. "I tried to have a gift ready for you, but failed." 

"Wh-what?"

"I forgot about your birthday."

"Wait... really? Then what was..." He looked back inside the room, before his face went bright red.   
Konan looked up to him, slightly confused. 

"Nevermind!" 

After a few moments he recomposed himself. "Konan, you have been putting in an incredible amount of work these past few days. Honestly I'm surprised you weren't out for the count the entire day."

The corners of her mouth turned up with a small smile at the praise. 

"Besides, after what the boys just pulled-" He shuddered. "I think I've had enough of gifts for today."

She wasn't sure if she wanted to ask what he meant by that. She continued to look down, still feeling a bit of shame inside her.

"And one more thing, Konan. I think you've forgotten something else, something that the boys forgot too." She felt his fingers cup underneath her chin, and tilt her gaze up to meet his. 

He held her there for a brief moment, that lasted an eternity in Konan's mind, as she stared straight into his kind, brown eyes. 

"Happy birthday, Konan." 

She was awestruck, as the realisation hit her. Of course, she shared a birthday with him. 

She stuttered for a moment. This was unbelievably embarrassing. "I- I- I don't know how..."

Yahiko smiled, then laughed softly, then looked into her eyes. "You know, I didn't manage to get you a gift either, with all the stuff we've had to do recently." He leaned a bit closer, and Konan felt herself moving forward without even thinking. "But... I can think of something that gives us both a gift..."

She saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards once or twice, and his tongue dart out to wet his lips, and she found herself regaining control over her body very quickly. Without a second thought, she closed the distance between them, and kissed him, pressing her body up against his as his arms reached around to hold her close. She felt herself getting lifted slightly, and smiled into the kiss, finally having what she had wished for for so long.

Konan found herself reminiscing over that memory for many years after, when all was said and done. And it was the last thought on her mind as everything slipped away in the end.

That was the best birthday Konan ever had. And the best she would ever have for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Lá breithe shona duit, mo Aingeal Páipéir


End file.
